FINGER LICKIN' GOOD
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Book/Series One. Obsessed with the Bargain Bucket from KFC, Harvey is on a chicken streak. Unfortunately, this streak comes under threat by the one and only, Demon Headmaster.


**FINGER LICKIN' GOOD**

It was day twenty four, and once again, the boy was frequenting their shop. Not that the staff had _any_ problems with the boy coming in and out so much, nor had _any_ difficulties with the boy themselves. It had simply become a running joke. _Would the boy, Harvey, come into their shop, straight after school again?_

The staff working the counter that Thursday afternoon, smiled and greeted their regular customer, one of them voicing Harvey's potential order.

"The Bargain Bucket?"

Harvey himself hesitated, before placing his hands gently on the top of the counter and providing the vocal staff member with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, please."

"Right, so ten pieces of chicken, like normal? And do you want fries this time? I've noticed that you've been cutting them out the past couple of days."

Blushing bright red, Harvey lowered his eyes, muttering: "The fries are too much even for _me._ So, from now on, I'm just sticking to my bucket of chicken. And yeah, ten pieces please."

"Coming right up."

As the staff member punched in the order, shouting out to the kitchen staff, Harvey licked his lips. For the past five weeks, this being the twenty fourth weekday, he had been heading straight to KFC from school, and ordering himself a Bargain Bucket. At first, he had included the fries, but in the end, the fries had caused him a stomach-ache, so now, he just went for the fried chicken pieces on their own.

His stomach rumbled, causing Harvey to hiss down at his body; "Patience! Our chicken is on its way, with no extra chips…. _Thank goodness!"_

"Here you go. That's £7.99, please."

Gladly handing over the money, Harvey took his Bargain Bucket and thanked the staff member, accepting his penny change. He shoved the penny into his blazer pocket, hoisted his schoolbag further up his shoulders and walked out of the shop, beginning to munch on his first chicken piece.

* * *

Harvey entered his house, balancing his bucket of chicken under one arm, a huge smile on his face as he sent a text to Ingrid. He didn't even notice that his mother was standing only a few metres in front of him, arms folded over her chest, her facial features morphed into a scowl.

He hummed as he moved forwards, hand scrabbling around in his bucket of chicken as his phone pinged. As he tore a hunk of meat off of the piece in his hand, fingers preparing to type, he collided with a sturdy, unmoveable figure in front of him.

Harvey crashed to the floor, the pieces of chicken within the bucket spilling onto the floor, his phone landing on the doormat, which cushioned the phone's landing.

"NO!"

Harvey cried at the sight of his fallen chicken, launching himself forwards so that he could grab the food before it became inedible. Above him, Mrs Hunter scowled down at him, and slapped her son's hand as he reached for the first piece of chicken.

" _Harvey James!_ Don't you dare touch any of the food, it's been contaminated now!"

Harvey scoffed, but resisted reaching for the chicken again. Mrs Hunter breathed a sigh of relief, before helping her son up, her tone softening.

"Come on, let's pick all of this chicken up and you can help me wipe the floor down. Then… you can get on with your homework."

Huffing, Harvey mumbled: _"Great."_

* * *

The next day, Harvey headed towards his favourite shop, this time, intent on ordering _double_ the amount of food he usually purchased. As the waste yesterday had broken his heart, he needed to replace the fallen food, and proceeded to order the extra amount with a huge grin slapped onto his face.

After paying, Harvey left the shop, eating his chicken merrily. Unaware that he was being watched…

* * *

The Headmaster sat behind the wheel of his parked car, his concealed eyes trailing the departing figure. Since last week, he had noticed that the younger Hunter boy spent a lot of time within the confinements of the _disgusting_ chicken shop and that he always emerged with a big bucket of chicken clasped between his hands. His sources had informed him that the Hunter boy had been frequenting the shop most afternoons for almost a _month,_ a fact that simultaneously shocked and sickened him.

He was surprised that the boy was not _obese,_ from all of the chicken that he consumed, as well as the lack of parental supervision that was sorely needed, in order to stop the boy fuelling his addiction.

He loathed the boy with every fibre of his being, but the Headmaster would _not_ let one of his pupils spiral into an early grave, by eating greasy, fatty foods.

It would ruin the reputation of St Champions, so the Headmaster vowed to cease the boy's addiction at that very moment.

Starting up his car, the Headmaster tailed behind the boy, Harvey himself gorging on the chicken as if his life depended on it. He didn't even clock that he was being followed, his only alert being when the Headmaster lurched past him, the tires of his car squealing to a stop. Rolling down the passenger window, the Headmaster barked at Harvey;

"Bin that _disgusting food_ right now!"

Harvey jumped, the piece of chicken in his hand falling to the ground. He squeaked at the sight of the Headmaster, too scared to even bemoan the loss of his half-eaten chicken piece. He squeaked again, his voice a higher octave, when the Headmaster turned off his car engine and climbed out of his car.

" _Bin the bucket right now, Mr Hunter, or you shall be receiving Detention… with me! Do as I say!"_

Before he could even blink, Harvey had shoved the bucket into the bin, and backpedalled the way he had come. The Headmaster, satisfied that the boy had obeyed his orders, narrowed his eyes upon seeing what direction Harvey Hunter was heading towards.

"If you are aiming to purchase another bucket from that chicken shop, I shall expose your backside and spank you in front of everyone who works there!"

This threat caused Harvey to freeze, and to his mortification, he burst into tears as the Headmaster rounded his car and swooped towards him. Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, the Headmaster gripped Harvey's arm and pulled him over to his car, hissing:

"You are _never_ going back to that shop again. I shall be giving out an announcement tomorrow to all pupils, telling them that the shop is _off limits_ to anyone from St Champions."

Bending down slightly, the Headmaster growled: "If I find out that you have been buying food from that eatery, after I have _banned_ you from doing so, I shall be _very angry._ As my pupil, I am guiding you off of an extremely unhealthy appetite, considering how your parents have failed to do so."

The Headmaster turned round enough to open the passenger door, shoving Harvey into the seat. After closing the door, he snapped through the open window:

"Seatbelt."

Hurriedly, Harvey pulled it across his body and clicked it in, recoiling at the Headmaster's next set of words.

"I am going to drive you home, and you will remain _silent_ throughout the journey. If you _dare_ to wipe your greasy fingers over my upholstery, the consequences will be that you clean my entire car with a _sore backside._ Do I make myself clear?"

Harvey nodded helplessly, shuddering as the Headmaster came round the side of the car and slipped into the driver's seat. He started up the engine again, murmuring:

"Your chicken obsession must be discussed with your Mother. Will she be home?"

Harvey continued to nod, only stopping his head movements, moments later at the Headmaster's plan of action.

"Good, I shall speak to her now, then."


End file.
